


Stockholmský syndrom

by shizuruu



Series: let the sky fall in your eyes (old fanfiction 2012/13) [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, oldoldold
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>specifická pozitivní emoční i afektivní vazba a závislost oběti (např.rukojmí) na pachateli (např.únosci)vyskytující se též ve vztazích některých vězňů a jejich vyšetřovatelů, pojem se používá od roku 1973, kdy byla přepadena jedna ze stockholmských bank a tento syndrom byl odborníky u několika rukojmí identifikován<br/>(slovnik-cizich-slov.abz.cz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholmský syndrom

Stockholmský syndrom  
specifická pozitivní emoční i afektivní vazba a závislost oběti (např.rukojmí) na pachateli (např.únosci)vyskytující se též ve vztazích některých vězňů a jejich vyšetřovatelů, pojem se používá od roku 1973, kdy byla přepadena jedna ze stockholmských bank a tento syndrom byl odborníky u několika rukojmí identifikován  
(slovnik-cizich-slov.abz.cz)  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pohled do zrcadla. Tiskne k sobě porcelánově hladké umyvadlo, jako kdyby bylo jeho jediným únikem. Zkoumá svá zranění, počítá je s lehkovážností školáka, když sčítá jablka a hrušky. Jenže na jeho obličeji, krku, těle, jsou samé modřiny, škrábance, občas se tam objeví i krev. Zírá prázdnýma očima na svůj odraz. I přestože se jejich barva nezměnila, z rudé se naoko stala vybledle kaštanová s nádechem vínové.  
  
Teď se pohne blíže, přitiskne prst k jedné poměrně hluboké ráně pod okem a fascinovaně rozmaže červenou tekutinu po své tváři, než ponoří hlavu pod ledovou vodu a začne drhnout potrhanou a zneužitou kůži. Když má hotovo, chvíli ještě zůstane pod hladinou, bez důvodu, jen tak.  
  
"Protože mě miluje."  
  
Vzpomíná na první polibek, ještě na střední škole, kdy vše bylo tak jednoduché. A taky na novoroční festival před šesti lety.  
  
"Protože mě miluje."  
  
Představuje si před sebou ty kávové oči plné lásky. Příjemné teplo, které cítil v jeho náruči.  
  
"Protože mě miluje."  
  
Zašeptá tu větu. Mantra, kterou si pořád opakuje, i přestože mezi studenou kapalinu, která mu teče po tvářích, se přidává další, horká - jeho slzy. I přestože ví, že si vše jen namlouvá. Někde hluboko ve svém nitru tuší, že nic takového není zdravé, že jeho nejlepší kamarád mu říkal pravdu, že by si měl sbalit věci a vypadnout, že ty modré skvrny na nezdravě bledé kůži nejsou vyznáním lásky, že Shizuo odchází každou druhou noc na večeři, a pak šoustat s tou blonďatou děvkou.  
  
A taky, že s tím nikdy nic neudělá, protože se bojí být bez něj více, než s ním.  
  
"Protože mě miluje!!"  
  
Zaječel. Zkroucený v poničené grimase.  
  
Pamatuje si, že ta slova od druhého už jednou slyšel. Předtím, než se začal Shizuo takhle projevovat. Ale je to v pořádku, co by pro něj neudělal? Potřebuje si vybít frustraci, k čemuž mu Izaya s radostí poslouží.  
  
Bez důvodu, jen tak.  
  
(protože ho miluje)


End file.
